Moontooth: Lost
by SwedenSpeedway
Summary: OC ONLY STORY!  He could accept that Amy already was taken.  But he could not accept the fact that he had turned into a monster.  He needed Karma... He needed Carmel...  But she was also taken... kidnapped.  But there was more danger then the kidnappers..
1. Chapter 1: The end of a mad world

**:-:**

**:-Moontooth-:**

**:-:**

**:-:**

**:-:**

**Lost**

**Chapter one: The end of a mad world

* * *

**

A tribute to Sugarhogrose's story "If you can't live without me"

You might want to listen to the song "Mad world" when it begins here

* * *

"**Moontooth's" POV  
10 years in the future...**

The red sky had surrounded the planet in a long time now. People were used to it, even though they shouldn't.

The darkness were all around us, around to take us down. I had failed to do my mission, I failed to follow my heart.

I did some stupid kind of choices, and all of them takes the prize.

I hope god can forgive me, as the world comes down to an end.

And even though there is danger, nobody seems to care.

And though there is fire, nobody puts it out.

It used to be my mission, but mission failed so hard.

And now I hate myself, even though I still got a chance.

But why should I do it, for what reason I can?

I just want to end it, but then people shall feel pain.

If I just had followed my feelings... this never had... happened.

And now?  
Well...

_All around me are familiar faces  
worn out places, worn out faces_

It seems like the world is hating itself.

_Bright and early for the daily races  
Going nowhere, going nowhere_

The hot wind almost hits my face...

_Their tears are filling up their glasses  
No expression, no expression  
Hide my head I wanna drown my sorrow  
No tomorrow, no tomorrow_

It hates me.._. _they hate me_...  
_

_And I find it kind of funny  
I find it kind of sad  
The dreams in which I'm dying  
Are the best I've ever had  
I find it hard to tell you  
I find it hard to take  
When people run in circles  
It's a very very...  
_"Son?" _Maaad world..._

His voice takes me out of my thoughts, but not my sadness.

It's the end of the world, and it's my fault... _Maaad world..._

_Children waiting for the day they feel good  
Happy Birthday, Happy Birthday_

I still miss her...

_And I feel the way that every child should  
Sit and listen, sit and listen_

I could need her support...

_Went to school and I was very nervous  
No one knew me, no one knew me_

She was always there...

_Hello teacher tell me what's my lesson  
Look right through me, look right through me_

I'm so weak..._  
_

_And I find it kind of funny  
I find it kind of sad  
The dreams in which I'm dying  
Are the best I've ever had  
I find it hard to tell you  
I find it hard to take  
When people run in circles  
It's a very very..._

"It's not over yet."_ Maaad world..._

"Yes it is." I correct him. _Maaad world..._

"People don't want heroes..." _Enlarge your world..._

"They just want the end... of this _maaad... world._"

I let my dark wings open, as I close my eyes...

This world is coming closer to an end...

Even though I don't want too... I guess I should fight.

Who knows, I might die.

That would fix everything...

**X**

* * *

**Directors notes:**

**Yes, a new dark story. I know I already got some I need to update but I just wanted this first chapter out of my head. So yes, this is a sequel to "When the moonlight finds the flower" and also another tribute to Sugarhogrose and her awesome story "If you can't live without me".**

**I know she will be making a sequel, but my story takes place after that sequel.**

**Or rather, this chapter does.**

**Confused?**

**Let me explain.**

**This is the beginning of a 3 story series called "Moontooth".**

**This is the first "book" called Lost. It explains the what Moon did around the time he left Amy, Sonic and the others and before Amy's wedding.**

**This very chapter takes place in the last "book", which will be placed 10 years in the future.**

**In both book one, this one, and book two there will be two parts each with connection to the third book. One in the beginning (this chapter) and one in the last chapter.**

**So in other words, on the coming chapters you will read the actual story for this book and probably have thoughts about this mysterious "end of the world" future Moon is speaking about.**

**The song I used was "Mad world" by... Was it R.E.M. or did they just do a Cover..? I dunno.**

**Heck, it's a great song anyways. It inspired me to do this "future chapter" for the story and start the story this early.**

**And if only 4 "clues" for book 3 isn't enough, there will be small parts in the beginning of every chapter that will be connected to book 3.**

**I hope this story get your guys attention and that Sugarhogrose likes it.**

**You are one of the best, no joke.**

**And if my story still somehow conflicts with yours SR, just tell me and I will fix those problems.**

**And for you guys who haven't got it... YES, this is an OC story ONLY.**

**The main Sonic characters are only around for a short time in book 2 which takes place under and after Amy's wedding with Sonic.**

**I wont spoil anything but Moon will leave the gang once more to do something...**

**As I said, I hope this caught your attention and that you will keep on reading. I might update this often as I on the same time am trying to finish the story "When the moon goes down".**

**Later people!**

**You rock! =D**

**(Also: I know this was a bit cheap, mostly having in the song and only small lines of my own... but I guess I wanted you to use your fantasy there. Don't worry though, all the other chapters wont have a song taking their place)  
**


	2. Chapter 2: What has to be done

**:-:**

**:-Moontooth-:**

**:-:**

**:-:**

**:-:**

**Lost**

**Chapter two: What has to be done**

**O

* * *

**

"**Moontooth's" POV  
10 years in the future...**

"Lisent to me now..." His voice... I could hear in his voice how he tried to sound faithfull.

No... he knew there was a big chance of us dying. Of us losing...

But I could smell something on him... a scent I hadn't smelled in a long long time...

The smell of a feeling... Ooooh, how I am so jealous of him still having it and not me!

I really miss that feeling...

Of hope...

* * *

**Roger "Moon" Woodstock's POV**

"**Present" time. Three days after Eggmans death.**

"I want to go home." The voice next to me kept saying that... over and over.

"I want to go home to Carcer City..." The voice kept going, now sounding a bit... odd.

I raised my hands and covered my eyes as I let myself fall back onto my bed, doing my best to ignore the voice.

"I want to go home." He repeated.

"Why?" I asked. I just couldn't take it anymore from him. I wanted an answer!

"Because..." He said with a childish tone as he sat himself next to me.

He activated the assassin knife function in the glove, making the knife go in and out of ithe glove.

"...I want to kill someone..." He said with a rather dark... cold... but still happy tone.

I frowned at his answer.

"The hell?" I couldn't understand his answer! Who the hell talks like that?

I had to make sure this idiot was really serious, so I sat myself up, looking at him.

He just stared back at me with his crystal blue eyes before giving me one of the creepiest grins I ever seen.

"What the f- the hell are you talking about?" Close one... I almost swore there. I really was trying to stop doing that...

But the point isn't that, the point is that this person... one of the closest people to me was speaking like an idiot!

Like a murderer!

I got onto my feet, stomped over to him and grabbed him by the neck, pulling him off the bed.

OOOOH, how I hate him!

I just want to kill him, right now!

But I can't! I can't do it! It would only destroy the balance in my life... and hurt other people that cared both for him and me...

"Heh. What is it?" He said, chuckling foolishly at me. Who did he think he was? "Don't have the guts to kill someone?"

I had enough of this. I punched him, so hard in his face that I could see the blood coming out of his nose.

And it was at that moment I realized I was staring at a mirror in my room, and that I just had punched myself...

"You really... really have to understand some facts my friend."

No... no... No, NO! He was still there!

I turned around in fear just to make it true.

There, right in front of me he was yet again. Moontooth!

I stood up, ready to punch him again. I opened my mouth as I began to yell.

"Why wont you-?"

"Die?" He interrupted me. "Tsk tsk... Moony, Moony, Moony..." He crossed his arms, closed his eyes and shook his head with a grin. He was acting like I was the fool, the idiot, the crazy one.

"I'm you." He told me, or rather rubbed it in my face as he opened his eyes and arms. OOOH, how I wanted to take of that stupid grin!

"Mister Moon?" A younger voice suddenly caught my attention as I felt someone dragging my pants.

I looked down, seeing a small... 5-6 year old child staring back at me?

His crystal blue eyes stared so much at mine it felt... very odd.

"Ehm... yeah?" I asked the child. I really did not think this was the moment to listen to a child's questions... but hey, you can't yell at kids.

"I don't want to leave. I want to stay." He told me, looking ever so sad...

"We... can't, Roger." I said, walking away from the corner with the mirror.

I looked down at my backpack, my mind being full with thoughts.

"Well that settles it!" Moontooth said, walking over to the door. "Guess we are going to Ca-"

"We are NOT!" I shouted, making him freeze as I turned to look at him. "I repeat: NOT, going to Carcer City!"

"Why?" He asked me, shrugging. He just loved making me look like the fool...

"Why are we not going to Carcer if we can not stay? Carcer city has always been our home... and it is so full with crime and lairs! A perfect place to do some 'Justice'... heh."

"Listen to yourself!" I shouted at Moontooth, slapping him.

Once again I found myself in front of the mirror, noticing that I had slapped myself.

I closed my eyes, bit my lip and then opened my eyes again just to see Moontooth standing there with a shocked expression.

"You are no longer a hero, you are a killer!" I shouted, louder then the last time.

Why couldn't he understand... he had too...

"You are now enjoying the killing! That is just wrong!"

"Why?" He shouted back, pushing me a bit. "Is it because of what Amy said about killers? Sure those who die will never feel pain again... but what about us? US! The ones that have to live our entire life without the one we love! Remember mom? She is gone. Sure she will never feel pain, but we will! We will always feel pain for not having her around our side! If she never had been murdered, we wouldn't be killers too! Monsters create monsters..."

I slapped him once more and once more found myself in front of the mirror.

Once more I blinked and was back in front of him.

"You idiot..." I told him, shaking my head. "What do you think happen with the other people we kill then...?"

He blinked. I thought so... He really hadn't thought about that.

"Some also have families, friends and people who love them. Some even stopped to kill. If we kill them isn't there a big chance there will be another one like us? Monsters create monsters you say? We are monsters... if we don't stop being monsters, we will just create more of our kind..."

He stared at me with a blank look.

Yes... I finally got him to understand...

Then he began to shake and cry...

"I'm... I'm so sorry..."

Could I forgive him?

Could I?

I guess I had too... If I didn't I wouldn't be able to forgive myself.

After all, we are the same person.

"I..." I bit my lip. This was a hard decision. "I forgive you..."

But I kept the rest of the sentence to my thoughts. _'For now...'_

"I guess that's good for now..." He said, making myself face palm.

Of course he could read my mind... we were the same person...

I'm so stupid.

"So." He said.

"So?" I asked him.

"So..." Moontooth said, together with the small child Roger.

Or rather... to the child version of me.

I mean, these two were just another part of me.

"So what?" I asked them.

"Were are we going?" They finally said.

"..."

I hate silence...

It's a proof of weakness in someone... If you don't know what to say... you are weak.

Guess I'm weak...

"I don't know..." I finally said. It was the truth also... "We can't go back to Carcer and we can't stay here with Amy, Sonic and the others... I'm afraid I still love her and being here may cause trouble..."

"Oh come on!" Moontooth said, rolling his eyes. "What is the chance that will happen?"

"About 75%." Both me and Roger said, crossing our arms and lowering our heads.

"Oh... but how?" Moontooth asked.

"Easy." I said. "I say something stupid like that I love her... something happens and boom! I'll lose my friendship with Amy and cause some trouble with Sonic."

"So... were are we going?" Roger asked.

"What about Karma?" A sudden voice behind me said.

We both turned around, watching another figure staring out the window with his hand on it.

"I mean... Carmel." He said with a chuckle, remembering how she hates the nickname Karma.

"I miss her... I miss Carmel." He said, still holding his hand at the window. "I mean... she really likes me... she really do. Here we talk about Amy and Carcer City... but what about Carmel? She cares... she deserve a visit."

I closed my eyes...

And then I opened them again.

And when I did I was standing right in front of the window, having my hand on it...

I stared out, watching the horizon...

"I gotta go to Mexico..." I said as he hurried over to my backpack, placing all my belongings inside it.

Except one thing... My cross. I would rather have it around my neck then in my bag.

And then... I was ready...

"There..."  
Ready to leave... again.

I began to slowly walk down the stairs and towards the exit of the house.

It was night. Nobody was awake and nobody would hear me leave.

I would be leaving them quietly... without leaving a clue...

"Moon?"

Aw shit... seems like I was wrong.

"Ehm... hi, Amy. What's up?" I said as I turned around, pretending nothing was up.

"Amy I heard something." The voice of Sonic the hedgehog was heard from upstairs just before a blue blur came rushing town next to Amy.

"Oh." He said, noticing me with my backpack.

"Are you going somewhere?" Amy asked, looking at me with wondering eyes.

"Ehm..."

Ah what the hell... no point to lie or keep it a secret.

"I-I can't stay..." I said, placing my hand at the door handle. "I have to go."

"Why?" Both Amy and Sonic said at the same time.

Heh... Sonic. I guess he began to get used to me.

"It's for the best. I still have something... I must do." I said, opening the door.

"But..." Amy began just as I was about to walk out.

"I'll keep contact, don't worry. I'll try to visit more often too." I said just before I left...

But I knew... there was a big chance I wouldn't stick with that promise...

But I just couldn't say "we might not see each other in a long long time"...

Anyways, I had to leave.

I also wanted to leave.

I miss Karma...

I miss Carmel...

**

* * *

X**

**But will he find her?**

**Oh right, the summary... damn.**

**Anyways, yes I am updating this faster then I expected. But I just updated another story so...**

**I'm on FIAH TODAY =D**

**Lol, jokes aside... The story is going.**

**What shall happen in Mexico?**


	3. Chapter 3: Drama

**:-:**

**:-Moontooth-:**

**:-:**

**:-:**

**:-:**

**Lost**

**Chapter three: Drama**

**O

* * *

**

A/N: THIS IS SO CLICHÉ!

* * *

"**Moontooth's" POV  
10 years in the future...**

"Don't ignore me Roger!" He said, snapping his fingers in front of my eyes.

But I didn't blink, I didn't care.

"We have to do this. There is a reason we are still alive. Why your destiny is possible even though you didn't follow it completely! We have to fight, and you must lead us. You have the wings!"

...the wings?

Give them to someone else…

I don't want to be the hero.

Why me, of everyone?

I'm not a hero…

* * *

**Roger "Moon" Woodstock's**** POV  
"Present" time.**

Mexico City International Airport…

Or rather: Aeropuerto Internacional de la Ciudad de México.

Yeah, I speak Spanish.

I think my mom taught me some at my seventh birthday... not sure.

But I know some, yes. Carmel actually taught me more, like the basic and stuff. I mean, I did live here for some months didn't I? Heh.

But as I finally get out of the airport I am greeted by a human whit a white mustache.

"Hola." He says as he keeps leaning back at his Taxi cab.

I give him a small smile, returning the welcome. "Hola."

"You're from New York, aren't you?" He asks me in English as he gets off his cab, giving me a smile as he takes a step forward. "Really good city. Good places, good women."

I laugh a bit as I shook my head and adjust my backpack.

"No. Carcer City." I correct him. Not exactly the truth, but it is my hometown.

"Carcer?" He raises an eyebrow at my answer. "Isn't that… Much crime I hear. Crime and drugs."

I sigh, nodding.

He is totally right. Carcer City is a hellhole. When I was a kid it was bad, but you could live there.

Today… the police is corrupted, kids are buying drugs and nobody seems to care about the laws…

"I guess you will feel home here! Hahahah!" The man laughs as he opens the door to his cab. "Why don't you let old me show you around the city. But be careful with the women, they are like tig-"

"Hey." I say with a chuckle. "I been here before.

"Oh. I see. Well then… let me take where you have to be taken. Half price is gone, just for you!"

Well… I didn't have a car or anything… so I took the man's offer.

He was a bit surprised though that I wanted to go a bit outside the city, over to the farms.

"Why you wanna go there?" He asked, driving his car with me inside it.

"Because… I got a friend over at the Travels farm." I explained.

He raised an eyebrow, glancing at me. "Ingluesias? Roberto Ingluesias Travels? Odd name yes… but you are going to visit him, no?"

"Yeah. I know his daughter." I continued, looking out of the window.

You are probably asking me… why am I so calm?

Shouldn't I be worried what Carmel will say when I come back?

Shouldn't I be worried about the cab driver? Maybe he is dangerous?

Easy answer: Hope.

"His daughter? Aaah, explains everything." He said, giving me an odd smile. "Nice girl. You like her?"

"Ah! No! I mean, yeah… I…"

Wait... I was nervous? I don't recall that…

Fine… I was. But it did surprise me that I was.

Did I have some feelings inside my heart for her? Obviously, or I wouldn't be here…

But why did I act like this?

"Oh calm down. You will be fine." He said, trying to make me feel better. "But she is part cat, so watch out for those claws. Heheh."

I had to chuckle at that, I just had… heh.

"You're a good man." I said, adjusting my sunglasses. "What is your name?"

"Pablo. Or maybe Jose?" Was his answer.

"Huh?"

He smiled at me, giving me a glance. "Just fooling you a bit. The name is Victor my friend. Yes I know, not normal name for a Mexican. How about you? Born in Canada?"

"Canada?" I raised an eyebrow. "Why that of all places?"

He shrugged, still smiling. "Just asked.

I sighed… this was getting boring. Taxi drives always take to damn long…

But I finally got there, said goodbye to Victor and walked over to the house.

But then… my senses kicked in.

Something was wrong. Where was the family? Shouldn't they be outside taking care of the farm? It was the season after all…

And where was Carmel? She loved to be outside in the heat, playing with her younger brothers.

As I slowly walked over to the door I kept moving my eyes, looking for the gray female fox.

When I finally got to the door, I couldn't but to help that the door wasn't locked.

My curiosity getting over me, I tried the handle. The door opened with a noise as I walked in, finding the house deserted.

"Ey! ¿Hay alguien aquí?" I shouted as I wandered around the living room.

"Sí. Aquí en la cocina, David." Was the answer I got from the kitchen. "La familia estúpido no tienes la cerveza!"

Somebody was in the kitchen, but I didn't recognize the voice…

I slowly dropped my backpack and took out a knife; don't ask me how I got it onto the airport… I just did. Actually… there is a funny story behind it. It includes a big… forget it…

I slowly walked over to the kitchen as I saw the shadow of a man in front of the refrigerator.

"¿En serio?" I said as I finally found the man, his back turned at me. "¿Dónde están los otros? Tengo que hablar con ellos..."

He chuckled at my question about if there were any others as he continued to search for beer.

"David, ¿has olvidado? Nos quedamos solos. Tenemos que esperar a que el Perro Lobo, y lo llevan."

'_David, have you forgotten? We were alone. We have to wait for the Wolf Dog, and take it.'_

…

"Guess what. I am the wolfdog…" I said quietly before I charged towards the man with my knife.

"Que?" He turned around, his eyes widening in fear as he saw me coming closer.

"WHERE IS CARMELITA?" I yelled at his face as I was pulling him down on the floor, the knife too close to his eyes. "WHERE IS THE FAMILY?"

His mouth opened and closed many times as he tried to speak, no words coming out.

"**ANSWER ME!"** I yelled, the knife almost touching his mouth.

"Yo no hablo Inglés!" He shouted in fear, his whole body shaking. "No hablo Inglés!"

"**Don't lie to me!"** I said as I moved the knife up in the air. **"Where is she?"**

"You Americans really should calm down when you speak, Senior…" Someone spoke behind me.

I turned around seeing a man with a hat and a suit, holding a baseball bat.

"Hello." He said just before he swung the bat, the darkness surrounding me…

I hate drama…

**X**

* * *

**Yes, this chapter… hell this STORY is inspired by all those overdramatic Mexican TV shows XD.**

**But you got to admit, they are way past cool!**

**I mean, Like Pedro's spirit. An old man is murdered and his soul is trapped in a young man's body.**

**Okey… maybe not the most original idea… BUT STILL COOL!**

**But this story is also inspired by some of those criminal movies and stuff…**

**Anyways: ENJOY THE NEXT COMING CHAPTER!**

**When it… well… comes…**

***Cough***


	4. Chapter 4: Trapped souls

**:-:**

**:-Moontooth-:**

**:-:**

**:-:**

**:-:**

**Lost**

**Chapter four: Trapped souls**

**O

* * *

**

_A/N: It keeps feeling so cliché…_

* * *

"**Moontooth's" POV  
10 years in the future...**

It really does hurt… when somebody slaps you.

I felt a bit of anger, but the cold feeling in my heart just ate it leaving nothing left.

Just like I wanted it…

"Listen to yourself!" He yelled at my face, my nose picking up the awful smell from his mouth.

Heh… brush teeth much?

"You sound like you want to die!" He yells at me, his whole body shaking in pain from the last battle.

"**MAYBE I WANT TO?" **I yell back at him, trying to make him understand… but he doesn't! Can't he feel my pain?

But we both stopped, hearing a static sound in our ears.

"_Hey, hon. We found that old building you talked 'bout."_

I really hate her voice… but hell, sometimes you have to work with people you never known and that just makes you want to… ah forget it.

"Great." I said to the girl on the radio. "We'll be there right now."

"Who was that?" My dad asked me, giving me those… annoying eyes.

Why is everything feeling so damn annoying?

"One of those people I recruited for this mission, remember? We need to save the world and I couldn't find Sonic so I just contacted some old friends of him. Not the best ones I got to admit…"

Everything is so damn annoying…

* * *

**Roger "Moon" Woodstock's POV  
"Present" time.**

So annoying…

It's like the darkness is nothing but a world of my thoughts…

My anger…

I would kill… destroy for some answers…

Where is Carmel…? Why is her family taken…?

What do they want with me?

Aaaargh…

My head…

I hate pain…

The pain in my head is almost…

"_Wood?"_

Wood…?

Who's talking about wood?

"Woody? Wake up! Roger!"

Huh…?

Ca-Carmelita?

Is it her…?

I… I want to open my eyes…

I think my head is bleeding…

"Karml…" Karml? I can't even speak right!

Come on body, respond!

I use all my power to open my eyes, feeling how slowly it's going up…

"Karm…Karma." I finally say as I see her face, happy to know she's alive.

But sad to see me locked up with her…

"Oh my god Moon!"

With small tears leaving her eyes she hugs me…

I missed her so much… but maybe I shouldn't have met her in the first place?

Those men… they were looking for me? Is this my fault?

It hurts so much to move… but I just have to use my force to get up.

But I fail, doing nothing but leaning back at a wall.

"Where are we…?" I painfully say.

It hurts just to talk… Can a hit on the head really do that to your body?

"I don't know…" Is the answer she gives me as she slowly sits down in front of me, her eyes focusing on the floor.

"Where's your family?" I ask her, because I do wonder.

Where are they?

Why aren't they here, in the same room as us?

"On vacation… They're safe." She whispers, giving me a weak smile.

"Wood… why is this happening? They gave me questions about you… what's happening? And who is Moontooth…?"

Damn…

"I don't know…"

I lied… but I didn't want her to know who I really was…

No, who I used to be, I'm not him anymore… right?

Right…?

_***Flashback***_

_**"WHERE IS CARMELITA?"**__ I yelled loudly at his face as I was pulling him down on the floor, the knife too close to his eyes. But I didn't care… This man deserves to die.. I know it. But still he won't tell anything! __**"WHERE IS THE FAMILY?"**_

_And the idiot opens his mouth… saying nothing. Can't he fucking see my ANGER? Can't he understand he is going to die?_

_"__**ANSWER ME!"**__ I yelled, one more time. And yes… this time I was so close to cut him._

_Oooh… how I wanted to kill this guy…_

_"Yo no hablo Inglés!" He suddenly shouted in fear, his whole body shaking. "No hablo Inglés!"_

_I don't speak English?_

…

_He's lying…  
_

***End of flashback***

My god… Is he still there, inside me? Wanting to come out?

With a wish for death...?

I don't even know anymore…

"Ehm… Woody?"

Oh right, Karma.

Heh… she hates when I call her that but keeps calling me Woody…

Heh… Woddy, sounds cute when I think about it.

But I wash away my thoughts as I look at her, giving her a weak smile.

"Yeah?"

"Your face got so… white for a second…" She said, getting a bit closer to me. "You okey?"

Yeah… I mean. "Yeah… I'm alright."

Damn, most of my words are stuck in my mind.

Have I used the time in my life for just thinking? Never words… just thoughts and action…

I sigh as I close my eyes for a second.

"No… I'm not okey."

I'm pretty sure she's tilting her head… She's so caring…

And I can't stop feeling sorry for myself… I'm pathetic.

"But I will be fine." I say as I open my eyes, smiling at her. "Are you okey?"

"Yeah… sorta." She says, smiling back. "It was lonely and scary… but you are here now."

Yeah… I am.

We are… trapped, together.

Two lonely souls… trapped together.

_Trapped… **souls**…_


	5. Chapter 5: Fear

**:-:**

**:-Moontooth-:**

**:-:**

**:-:**

**:-:**

**Lost**

**Chapter five: Fear**

**O

* * *

**

"**Moontooth's" POV  
10 years in the future...**

Together with my father…

Father… right…

What father pretends to be dead and then comes telling you have to save the world…?  
Answer: Mine…

Anyhow… Together with my "father" I keep running on the rooftops, jumping over the edge of everyone so I can continue my run.

We have a long way to go…

But… I just… can't stop thinking…

Why did this happen? Why is it me, that is so important for the future of the world?

Why me? Why not Sonic, or someone else?

Why am I the "chosen one"? And who are these "Ancient" that apparently are dead cause of the…

…

The invasion…

I stop at the edge of a rooftop, looking down.

People… People are down there at the streets. People are down there, walking, even though it's night.

Even though it is the end of the world.

Even though there is a red sky of blood over our heads…

Why?

Why don't they care?  
Why is the government doing nothing?  
And why are they letting the "Adnihilos" roam around?

…

Fear?

* * *

**Roger "Moon" Woodstock's POV  
"Present" time.**

Is it fear?

Is fear the reason I'm not telling her about Moontooth?

Is it fear? Fear of her… being afraid of me…

She knows I'm lying… she knows I'm hiding something.

But I just… I can't tell her.

I just can't!

Don't look at me like that! You know I can't tell her!

_Yes you can…_

No… I can't! She'll hate me! See me as a monster!

_Are you?_

Huh?

_Are you a monster?_

…no?

_Then tell her. She will understand._

Why don't you tell her?

…_because I'm you…_

"Wood?"

Her voice makes me open my eyes, the pain still around in my body and head.

Why can't I move? I mean… I was just hit in the head…

"Yeah, Carmel…?" I ask her, forcing a smile to appear on my face.

"Why do you feel pain?"

Huh?

Did she ask me… why I feel pain?

What a stupid question!

"Why do you feel pain…" She repeats, placing her hand on my chest. "…in your heart?"

…huh?

"There is so much pain… in your voice… on your face…" She keeps talking, scanning my expression with her concerned eyes.

I look up at the gray fox in front of me, watching how she knows I'm feeling pain.

She knows I'm hiding something…

Her light brown eyes keep scanning me as she sighs for a bit, her cat-ish tail swinging to the left and right.

She sits down in front of me and moves towards me, her arms embracing me.

"_Why do you feel pain…?"_ She asks once more, whispering into my ear.

"Why… Why do you want to know?" I ask, feeling how my sunglasses fall down from my eyes and towards the gray floor.

She quickly grabs it with her tail though, placing it back at my eyes as she continues to speak.

"_I been here in a week, Wood…"_ She whispers in her depressed tone as she tightens the hug a bit, letting me feel how much she cares for me. _"…and all I could think of was you…"_

Me…?

Well… obviously… but… why do she care so much for me?

I mean… I do know she cares. She always had been caring for me.

But why?

"…_why do you feel pain?"_ She asks once more before she moves her head back, staring into my eyes. _"You didn't find what you heart wanted?"_

No answer leaves my mouth as I stare back.

Should I say no? Was "no" the answer on the question?

"Please…" She says in her normal tone as se blinks. "Tell me… why do you feel pain?"

She… wants to know, because she cares.

Does that mean she won't judge me?

Or does it mean that…

"I'll tell you…" I say as I lean back, feeling how my energy is slowly going a different way. "…when the time is right…"

I feel how my eyelids are getting heavy as the sudden tiredness comes over me, and places all my emotions and thoughts in a cage called…

…my mind.


	6. Chapter 6: Pain

**:-:**

**:-Moontooth-:**

**:-:**

**:-:**

**:-:**

**Lost**

**Chapter six: Pain**

**O

* * *

**

"**Moontooth's" POV  
10 years in the future...**

Fear… It is fear…

Cowards…

There they are, walking with their suits and briefcases. Pretending life is just the same.

But it isn't… it isn't!

NO! Life is nothing like it was before.

People should be shouting about the better days, fight for a better tomorrow!

But no… her they are, ignoring the fact that we all might die soon.

Cowards… Doing nothing because they don't want to die faster…

Letting the demons fly around, doing whatever they want…

Letting them steal our dreams… souls… and destroy our planet.

Technically… we are destroying this planet, still.

How? By doing nothing…

By ignoring the fact… the world is slowly dying…

Why are they stupid enough to give themselves this pain…?

* * *

**Roger "Moon" Woodstock's POV  
"Present" time.**

Even in my sleep, and my dreams, I feel pain…

But my dreams are usually a world of nothingness…

But then suddenly, something is replacing the darkness…

…with som_ething else…_

_I start to run in fear, screaming for someone to show themselves._

_Why am I alone? What is happening?_

_Then suddenly, I see another shadow… a shadow of a person._

_A person I know and love. And where there is shadow there is light!_

_I run quickly towards the shadow from the corner, the corner of light._

_I know that shadow, I know that person!_

_I know that light! Sunlight!_

_But then a sound is heard and my attention is set on the stars above me._

_A blue flash is suddenly seen… just before everything is dark again._

_Darkness and shadows…_

_But yet again I see a corner of light, with another shadow I know._

_And suddenly the owner of the shadow comes around the corner…_

_Mom!_

_In hope and happiness I run towards her, hoping she will take me with open arms, telling me things will be fine._

_But I stop, my eyes widening at the scene in front of me._

_I see her fall down, dead, with a person holding a knife behind her._

_No! Not again! Why?_

_In anger and depression I run towards her killer, kicking the knife away from his hands._

_And just as I am about to hit him, I'm watching a mirror._

_The mirror is showing my reflection, wearing my normal clothes, jeans, boots, the leather jacket and my normal sunglasses._

_To my left is another mirror, also showing a reflection that follows my every move._

_But this mirror is showing Amy… what?_

_On my right is another mirror, with another reflection…_

_Mom?_

_Why are these mirrors showing mom and Amy, when I'm the one looking at them?_

_What is happening?_

_I look back at the first mirror, the one with me as reflection._

_He suddenly does a move I don't recall doing, he points behind me._

_In confusion but still curiousness I turn around, finding another mirror._

_Why am I surrounded by four mirrors?_

_I look closer at mirror, trying to see this one's reflection._

_It is showing a man… or rather his silhouette._

_He's wearing a robe… I think… and he's holding a staff._

_Who is this dark shadow of a man? Is it me in the future?_

_He has a tail… a wolf tail._

_No… that is not me… The tail is darker and more… wolfy?_

_He takes out something from his pockets, showing it to me._

_I look closer at the mirror, trying to understand what this reflection of a shadow of a man is trying to show me._

_And in shock I step back, now recognizing what he is showing me._

_The dog tags! My dad's dog tags!_

_Are yo- Is this…?_

_"Dad?"_

_He nods, taking off his hood. But even though he does I can't see his face… He is still nothing but a silhouette… a shadow._

"_Why did I lose you?" I ask the mirror. "Why did I lose myself, mom and my dreams?"_

_He points at something behind me, making me turn around to the mirror with me as reflection._

_But to my confusion, the mirror is also pointing at something behind me…_

_So is mom… and Amy?_

_Wait…_

_I slowly move up my hands to my eyes, watching the single glove I happen to wear_

_I place my hand on my clothes, feeling it isn't the leather jacket like my reflection is wearing.  
It's a stealth suit…_

_They aren't pointing at something behind me…_

_They're pointing at me…_

_At Moontooth…

* * *

_

In yells I wake up, feeling the cold sweat all over my body.

"Moon! Moon!"

I open my eyes, seeing Karma in front of me trying to wake me up to the fullest.

"Wake up, you're having a nightmare!"

"Me…" I say, causing her to stop as she tilts her head.

"It's me… I'm the reason…" I continue, suddenly standing up even though I just for a day ago couldn't.

"_I'm the reason for my pain…"_


	7. Chapter 7: Trust

**:-:**

**:-Moontooth-:**

**:-:**

**:-:**

**:-:**

**Lost**

**Chapter seven: Trust**

**O

* * *

**

"**Moontooth's" POV  
10 years in the future...**

Humans… how do they think?

Really, how do they think?

Do they believe that just because they are letting the demons do whatever they want it means they will be fine?

Well… You're wrong!

Every single one of you are wrong!

We shouldn't be ignoring our feelings and hide under the table! We should be out there and fight, telling them what we think about this damn invasion!

We shouldn't be feeling sorry for ourselves!

We should fight!

But still… they don't...

And I don't blame them…

I used to be in their position…

* * *

**Roger "Moon" Woodstock's POV  
"Present" time.**

"What do you mean?" She asks me, her tone changing to a higher pitch. Not sure why though...

She coughs, her voice going back to normal as she speaks once more.

"What do you mean 'I'm the reason'? You didn't do anything."

I place my right hand on my mouth, mentally swearing at myself as I let my fingers adjust my sunglasses.

"Wood?" She takes a step forward so that she is directly in front of me and then place her hand on mine, moving it down from my face.

"What are you saying…?" She asks quietly, her gaze going from my eyes to my shoes and then up again. "What are you hiding…? Don't you trust me?"

"It's not that I don't tru-" I try to say, but she interrupts me with her depressed voice.

"Then what is it?" She asks me, giving me those eyes…

Puppy eyes, pft! Those who think puppy eyes can make you tell anything should see her eyes.

But as much as I want to tell her, I can't.

No… not yet. I mean…

I can't…

But then she places her hands on my shoulders, taking a step closer.

"Wood…" She says, her eyes focusing on mine to the fullest. "Please… tell me."

Sh-should I?

Should I tell her?

I want to! But then… then why don't I do it?

ARGH! Why is my mind so… confusing…

I even find my own mind confusing…

How is someone going to understand me when I can't understand myself…?

"You don't…" She says, letting me go as she backs off with closed eyes and her head down. "…trust me, do you?"

"Moontooth is a killer."

They way her eyes widen as she hear my answer shows me her confusion.

I know her next question…

'_What does he have to do with you?'_

But before she got the chance to ask me that question, I answered.

"Moontooth is a person who kills criminals, really bad criminals. And well…"

"Oh my god…" Karma suddenly said to me, taking a step back as I raised an eyebrow. "You are a criminal and he wants to kill you?"

…wow.

"Heh." I chuckled. I just couldn't help it. "No… Moontooth is not trying to kill me… I am…"

I closed my eyes, thought for a second and then opened my eyes again.

I must tell her… I can't lie anymore.

"I am Moontooth…"

Silence…

Silence?

Silence.

Why was she so silent? Was she afraid?

I guess she was, but why isn't she talking?

Say something!

"You're Moontooth…?"

"Yes…"

"You kill bad people…?"

"Used to, I stopped now."

"You're a killer…?"

Well?

Was I?

"…yes…"

I looked at her, noticing how her eyes were focusing on her feet.

"Please…. Say something…"

I was latterly begging for an answer. I wanted to know.

But she was so silent…

I just sat down silently and looked at a plate with old food.

I took a piece of bread and looked at it.

Why is this happening?

**X**

* * *

**Sorry if this chapter was too short… Next one will be longer, PROMISE!**


	8. Chapter 8: Timelines

**:-:**

**:-Moontooth-:**

**:-:**

**:-:**

**:-:**

**Lost**

**Chapter eight: Timelines**

**(Oh you're gonna like this!)**

**O**

* * *

"**Moontooth's" POV  
10 years in the future...**

"Roger."

I simply ignore my father's voice as I keep looking down at the street, annoyed by the minds of humans.

He keeps calling my name, telling me that we need to keep moving to meet the group.

It's not his voice though that wakes me out of my thoughts as I look down.

It's the voice coming from my earpiece.

"_Hey, earth to wolfdog. Come in."_

I sigh as I turn to my father, doing my best to ignore the radio call.

"_Hey! Moon!"_

"What...?" I simply growl, placing my hand at my ear.

"_Why are you taking such a time? We got stuff to do." _I chuckle at the sound of her voice. She always had problems bossing me around... I never gave her that pleasure.

"I was just thinking, calm down. Geez..."

"_Calm down? **Calm down?** We are in the middle of a war here! You listen to me and you listen good, I been through worse shit then you can possible imagine!"_

The way her tone changes is telling me how much stress she's feeling. I can understand her, but shouting is not going to help.

"Well **excuuuuuuuuse** me, princess." I simply say, adding a chuckle. "But I thought I was the one who had seen my own mom getting killed. Sure, I heard stories about you and the battle against Robotnik or Eggman or whatever but this is different. Okey? This is a path you never been through before, okey?" So **SHUT THE FUCK UP and place your little princess but on a chair and wait for my command! UNDERSTOOD?**"

Silence.

Silence is the answer she gives me, guess I was the first to act like this towards her.

Serves her right... I can't even understand she got together with Sonic at one time, but whatever...

"Understood...?" I calmly ask, a sigh leaving my lips afterwords.

Still no answer.

"_That wasn't pretty nice..."_ Another female voice on the line tells me.

"Well I know, but I been through shit." I simply tell her with another chuckle. "Now stop talking and hold your guys position... please. I'll be there as fast as I can."

"_Sonic would already have gotten here..."_

…

"Well sorry to tell you this Bunnie, but Sonic ain't here..."

* * *

**Roger "Moon" Woodstock's POV  
"Present" time.**

I slowly open my eyes as I feel the touch of a mans hand on my shoulders, his big hands I don't recall feeling before.

"Wake up Senior." The man tells me, a chuckle leaving his mouth. "Our boss wants to speak with you."

I groan as I do my best to stand up, still feeling the pain in my head.

Man... I haven't eaten since I got here...

"Don't worry, the meeting includes dinner." He man continues with a smile, like he heard my thoughts.

Creepy...

I nod to Karma, wondering if she will come with me.

She stands up, her face pale, but the man tells her to sit down again.

"No, you wait here. Our boss wish to speak with the wolfdog alone."

Figures...

Guess I'll go through this alone, I'm used to it...

So I simply nod and follow the man through the door.

And wow... this place is huge.

This isn't any normal gangster hideout, this Mexicans are SERIOUS!

I mean man, looks like a military base!

So in amaze and confusion I look around, following the man.

He finally shows me into a dinning room, another man sitting on the other side of a table.

How original...

The only thing that is missing is the bad guy stroking a cat...

"Please sit down..." He tells me, pointing at the char in front of me. His accent is very different from the other guys. I don't think he's from around here.

Wow he even has a beard, HOW original...

And a suit, hah!

Even though this is the most cliché scene ever... I chose to sit down the chair.

I mean... look at that table. Chicken, carbonara... all that food is just...

Too tempting... I haven't ate real food in ages...

"Please, eat." The man continues, his hand showing all the food on the table.

Thanks, I already know there's food.

I begin to slowly eat, as just throwing everything into my mouth would be a stupid act showing no respect.

Wait.. am I actually caring how this guy sees me?

"So mister Moontooth..." The man, apparently these guys boss, says as he holds his hands together."I heard so many things about you."

"Woodstock." I correct him, pausing from eating my pasta. "Roger Woodstock."

"Well mister Bond..." He says with a chuckle, earning one from myself as well. "Moontooth is your identity. Sure your real name is Roger Woodstock, but there is many people seeing you as Moontooth."

"If you don't mind me asking, sir...?" I ask before drinking my milk.

"Cronus." Was the name he gave me. "As simple as that."

"Cronus? Like the old Greek titan god of time and ages?" I asked him as I happened to knew a bit about history.

He laughed happily, nodding. "Yes... the same name as the god. But please give me your question."

"Right." I said, finishing my glass of milk. "How do you know my identity?"

He laughed again, shrugging. "I got my ways. For example, everyone in Carcer City knows you are Moontooth."

"What?" I felt how my hand crushed the glass, I was that furios! How could that damn city know my name?

"How?" I yelled, standing up.

"Please calm down." He said, giving me a sign to sit down. He was totally ignoring that I could easily kill him... what an... urgh...

I sat down again, but I let a growl out to make him understand how easily I could get angry...

"You know a certain John Gordon, correct?"

Oh crap...

"Well I guess he was smart enough to understand that the killer of your mom's murderer used the same ways as Moontooth does for killing, and he saw you killing the man... He then told the police chief who unfortunately is corrupted, making every gangster in that city knowing your name."

"Fuck..." I said, holding my head together. That's it, I can never return to Carcer...

"Now... to our deal..." He said, placing a expensive suitcase on the table.

My attention quickly got to it, as there was something making my senses screaming at me.

The aura inside the suitcase... there was something powerful in there...

He unlocked the case, a clicking noise leaving it as he began to slowly open it.

A bright red light came out of the case, my eyes widening at every second.

Cronus slowly let his hand into the case, bringing out a red crystal of some sort... I never seen anything like that before.

"This stone... this gem is far different from anything, even the Chaos emeralds..." Cronus said,

moving the crystal around in his hand. "There said to be able to control time... and this saying is true... They were forgotten at a certain event which included a certain hedgehog and professor..."

He stopped talking... looking back into my eyes, which at this moment was focused on the rock in his hand...

It was... I can't describe it... I did see a Chaos emerald but this thing felt... more powerful...

I wanted it...

"Catch." He said, throwing it towards me.

It felt like time was slowing down as it came towards me... every second felt dangerous but perfect, the red gem glowing brighter in the air as it got closer to me.

I quickly caught it and a blinding flash o-

* * *

**Roger "Moon" Woodstock's POV  
Age of 5...**

"_**Roger, Roger!"**_

Why am I feeling this pain in my head and my heart? Why is everything fading in front my eyes?

**What's going on? Mom!**

* * *

**Roger "Moon" Woodstock's POV  
5 years in the future...**

I quickly grab my chest in pain, my whole body feeling like it's going to stop exist!

I- **ARGH!** I felt this pain before? But when...? When?

"He's loosing it, get him into the car!" I hear the officers yell, grabbing my arms as the force me towards their car.

I smile, ignoring the pain for a second... I'm not sure why I'm feeling like I am going to die... but I'm glad I managed to get out of the church in time... now her wedding wont get ruined... gh..

**gh- Gh-**

**GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!**

* * *

"**Moontooth's" POV  
10 years in the future...**

"**D-DAD!" **I yell as I fall down on my knees, this pain is just too much!

"_**Roger, your fading!"**_

F-fading...?

What's going on...?

My eyes are... closing...

Is this death...?

* * *

**Roger "Moon" Woodstock's POV  
"Present" time.**

I open my eyes again, quickly as I feel the pain vanishing.

I stare back at the stone in my hand, gasping for air every third second...

I look around, noticing that every guard is pointing their firearms at me.

What just... happened?

"Interesting..." Cronus said, his hands still holding each other. "You see... the time stones are different from the Chaos Emeralds as their power control time... they are usually found at little planet... which now have disappeared in ways I don't want to explain... but anyways, tell me what you saw."

I told him everything, I was too shocked to let the words stay in my head... I mean...

"What was that...?" I asked after I explained what I had seen.

"I'm not sure..." He said, thinking. "A time stone shouldn't act like that... this is a special event that only seems to happen to your race..."

Wait...

"My race?"

"Or species, depends on how you what you want to call it." He said before nodding to a pair of guards who just came in, both holding onto another prisoner.

I looked at her and blinked, it was a female wolf around my age.

She had black fur and dark blue eyes, she was wearing black leather clothes and her hair looked like something out of an anime.

Who was this woman...?

She looked back at me, gasping as she looked into my crystal blue eyes.

"_The chosen one..."_ I could hear her whisper in the distance, thanks to my wolf ears.

The chosen one?

Who is this wolf? What does she have to do with me?

What does the Time Stone have to do with me?

What's going on?

* * *

**Heheh... Those of you that played Sonic CD or heard A LOT about it might just remember the Time Stones. I really like the idea of them, they sound SO much more interesting then the Chaos emeralds.**

**Now I know the Time Stones are from Little Planet, but there will be an explanation why they suddenly are on earth...**

**So keep hugging that pillow, it ain't over...**


	9. Chapter 9: Odd friendship

**:-:**

**:-Moontooth-:**

**:-:**

**:-:**

**:-:**

**Lost**

**Chapter nine: Odd friendship**

**O**

* * *

"**Moontooth's" POV  
10 years in the future...**

"Son, you alright?"

I-I- I can feel my heart beating again... what was that?

"I thought you were lost in time..." I heard my dad said, bringing my attention to him.

"What...? What happened?"

"_Are ya alright there?"_ Bunnie said on the radio, I was actually happy to hear that voice right now.

I thought I was a goner...

"Yeah... I'm fine... I'm not sure what happened though." I said, holding my hand to the earpiece. "Don't worry about that any more though. I'm on my way."

I nodded to my father before I continued to run.

We need to get to the group, pronto.

* * *

**Roger "Moon" Woodstock's POV  
"Present" time.**

"Okey... Tell me what is going on, now." I demanded, standing up from my chair. This time I was not gonna sit back down! "Who is this... girl... and what does the Time Stone have to do with me?"

"_Stones_." I heard Cronus correcting me. "There are six more."

"Whatever... Just answer my question."

"Well..." Cronus said, holding his hands together. "In this base we created a machine that does experiments with black holes together with space and time, far more better then the ones the government does. Here we tried to use that technology to control time without the Time Stone, unfortunately this created a dark black hole that somehow swallowed the very existence off Little Planet and the Time Stones. Inside that black hole... the planet is slowly dying. We managed to get the red Time Stone but every time we sent down a man to get the rest... the black hole vaporized him. It was a pretty interesting sight, heheh."

"I still don't know what this has to do with me..." I said, placing my hand on my head.

"Well... as soon as we realized the very planet, and the control of time was dying this lady came around." Cronus said, nodding to the female wolf. "She was found sneaking around the dome of this facility, checking the controls of the black hole as well as snatching the Time Stone I had acquired. I believe that somehow together with it's power and maybe with some help she will be able to the Stones back before they die with the planet... Of course she wouldn't help me as it would mean I would get the Stones and maybe use them for my own evil deeds. But apparently she got something involved with you... So in other words, I wont kill you and she helps me and I wont kill your little girlfriend if you help her."

I blinked, this information was too much.

"Wait... what?"

Cronus just chuckled at me. "Get the seven Stones and rapport back to me, simple enough. Take them away."

Two tough guys grabbed my arms and pushed me towards a bit tunnel together with the female.

This was going to fast... I'm suppose to do what?

"Remember... if you fail to bring the Stones, your girlfriend dies."

Great...

We were taken to a giant dome of some sort, technology as far as my eye could see...

And down in the middle was a GIANT black hole! I mean, geez, that thing is big!

I adjusted my sunglasses, sighing. Why is this happening...?

"Here's your sword miss." One of the guards said, giving a really big sword to the girl next to me.

Jikes that thing looked deadly...

"Thanks..." She muttered, placing it in the holster on her back.

"We will be watching your every move. We can't enter the hole, but we can watch into it. No funny business."

And with that said, and with the red stone in my hand, we were pushed into the hole!

I screamed in fear, my heart beating like crazy as I saw the black hole coming closer and closer.

The Time Stone began to shine brightly as we got closer and before I knew it...

Everything was dark.

"_Wake up..."_

I felt how my shoulder was being slightly shacked as I regained the pain I just had felt moments ago.

Except my head was hurting more then before...

I opened my eyes and saw huge palmtrees above me, swaying roughly to the though wind.

I blink, noticing the planet was surrounded by a dark black sky, purple thunder coming down every second.

Is this how it is being trapped in a black hole?

"Only when the hole is made of time." A voice answered my thoughts. I raised an eyebrow, wondering where the voice came from and how the person knew what I was thinking.

"Our species tend to read peoples mind in tough situations." The voice said again as I suddenly saw it's owner watching me from above.

It was the wolf girl, now trying to wake me up.

"Morning, smarthead." She said with a chuckle, holding her hand down towards me. "Need help?"

I groaned in pain, grabbing her hand so she could help me up on my feet.

When she was assured I was okey and awake she nodded at me, telling me to follow her.

"Alright, let's go." She said as she turned around.

"Wait. Who are you?" I asked.

She quickly turned around, frowning at my question. "Really? You don't know? And you're suppose to be the chosen one? Well I guess you haven't met your father yet..."

She shrug at me before giving me a chuckle. "Name's Artemis if you must."

"Hi Artemis..." I said tiredly, my brain still trying to melt the information I had been given the past hours. "Might you please tell me what the hell is going on?"

My question made her smile, somehow, like she found my question funny.

"You're funny." She said with a chuckle. "Well like mister stereotypical bad guy said, I'm here to find the Time Stones. If they die with the planet, time shall stop exist. And as you might have guessed, that is bad. It has always been my duty since I was born to guard the Stones on Little Planet every time the planet showed itself. There is only four Time Stones here though, the fifth being in your hand."

I shook my head in the confusion, this was too much. "Wait... there is only four here and one in my hand?"

"That's right, fun guy." She said with another chuckle. Man this is the first girl I ever met that chuckle like me... creepy. "The other two are located at some secret base called Knot... something. I usually forget details."

Alright... so I think I got this... sort off.

"Good cause we got things to do." She said as she began to walk away.

"Wait! For the first, stop reading my mind!" I said as I followed her. "Secondly... what did you mean by meeting my dad? He's dead..."

She stopped again, turning her head once more. "You are really stupid. Thank god you're cute..."

She began to walk again, leaving me confused.

"Okey listen here woman!" I shouted at her because I just can't handle this crap any more!

Who does she take me for?

"Okey first, don't you shout on me!" She suddenly said, turning to me once again. "And secondly, I can still read your mind. Third, you are one of the few who are related to an ancient wolf race that right now is dying. Your father never died, he joined our race's cult. Personally I hate the cult, but what they say is unfortunately the truth so I stick around. Now we need to secure the Time Stones and then get your ass over to the cult so you can do some good stuff. And yes, you are the chosen one but I am starting to disbelieve that..."

And she began to walk again...

Man I wished I could read her thoughts for a change.

_'Thank god for that ass...'_

Wait **WHAT?** That thought wasn't mine, was it hers? What was that?

And then I noticed that she suddenly stopped in her tracks and turned to me, a creepily angry look on her face.

"**Did you just READ my mind?"** She yelled at me, poking my chest.

"No, of course not!" I yelled in fear.

Wait what, fear?

Okey this girl is more creepy than Amy ever was.

"Don't call me creepy!" She shouted at me, now holding her sword in the air READY TO CUT ME?

"**AH!"** I yelled in fear, holding my hands over my head.

But the giant blade didn't seem to ever wanting to come down.

"You're so cute when your scared." She giggled, placing the sword back in her holster. "You're so easy to scare it's funny. Now let's go."

...what? Did I just got scared by some girl? Okey this is weird... I'm Moontooth, a killer. I shouldn't be afraid!

But it seems like this girl can get to me pretty easily... creepy.

I shook my head, trying to calm myself down. I'm Moontooth, remember? Why... how is it possible she can scare me so easy?

Jikes...

Anyhow... I guess I should follow her...

This is some gonna be an odd friendship, that's for sure.

"You're the odd one."

Yeah... right.


	10. Chapter 10: Spinning and aliens

**:-:**

**:-Moontooth-:**

**:-:**

**:-:**

**:-:**

**Lost**

**Chapter ten: Spinning and aliens**

**O**

* * *

"**Moontooth's" POV  
10 years in the future...**

"Stop it right there!"

Aw shit! G.U.N! And they got "Adnihilos" with them! Crap.

"Quickly dad!" I shout as I try my best to keep going.

We gotta get out of her... if they catch us it's so long Earth...

Stupid government thinks if they let the "Adnihilos" use G.U.N. They wont destroy our planet...

Retards.

"_**Dajh, Ancientz!"**_ I hear the "Adnihilos" say as they shoot their beams towards us.

I can't even describe those things... think of a giant parasite mixed with a ghost.

That's an "Adnihilo", a demon.

I leap off the rooftop for safety, pointing my arm towards the next building.

Oh right... I don't need the grappling hook...

I got wings now.

* * *

**Roger "Moon" Woodstock's POV  
"Present" time.**

I look down the hole that I apparently have to go through... and I look at it with disgust.

I wish I got wings so we could fly through it.

"You gotta go in there." Artemis say, crossing her arms with a smirk.

"Let me get this straight..." I say to her, frowning at what she wanted me to do. "That hole leads to a passage to the next area, right?"

"Yup." She says, nodding.

"But this area happens to be like a... pinball machine?" I ask her, chuckling to prove the sayings idiocy.

"Aha."

…

"How exactly am I gonna get through that shit...?"

"Just spin in."

Yeah right...

"I'm not Sonic the hedgehog... hell, I don't even know how he can do it!" I shout at her, furious about this really REALLY idiotic path!

"We need to find the Time Stones and we need to get through that pinball machine, spin to a ball."

"How?"

"It's like this..." Artemis says, pushing my head down. "Crouch, alright?"

"Okey...?"

"All the way, Moony."

"And th- wait, Moony?"

She giggled at my question for some reason, this making me highly annoyed...

"It's your new nickname, cute huh?"

"Yeah sure whatever... then what?"

"You gotta curl together more..." She attempts to push me down more, this giving my bones a giant pain! "Try grabbing your feet."

"Aow! Stop pushing." This is too much... I need to move!

"Stay still! Maybe if we use your tail as a rope to keep you round..."

"What? AOW!"

Okey that's enough lady! Wait... I'm trying my best to move but... argh! I can't!

"Yup, round enough." A giggle leaves her lips, my frustration growing even bigger...

"Have fun!"

And with that she kicks me into the hole, watching me roll into the distance.

I'm gonna kill her!

I can't stand this rolling! This passage seems to never end! I'm getting dizzy...

Hey is that rings? O oh!

As I thought! The impact whit those three rings just made me roll faster! Shit!

Oh great an exit...

BUMPER!

"Aow!" Oh crap another one! "Shit!" Damn it, the first one again! "FUCK!"

I can't stand this! I feel the pain every time I bump into those things. I just wanna get out of here and do what we came for!

Oh noes, here comes another passage to roll through...

I hate you Artemis! Okey fine... that's a lie, I just met her... but still!

I sigh in relief as the passage finally ends, sending me flying down towards another one of those damn bumpers.

The impact just... it's annoying enough to get hit by the thing, but the feeling when I am being sent up into the air...

Ah crap! There's spikes on the roof! Why was that bumper even there?

Quickly! I gotta get out of this ball form!

Gah! I'm trying my best, but my bones ain't responding! I can't stop being curled up!

How does Sonic get through this...?

I quickly look around my surroundings, trying to find a way to not get killed by the spikes...

The wall! Yes! If I manage to at least let a leg out of this position I should be able to kick myself back down to the floor!

Okey... come on leg... respond...

I'm doing my best, but the damn leg just wont respond!

Come on!

I suddenly feel a feeling of freedom in my left leg as I feel how it kicks the wall, sending me towards the floor.

Just need to do a nice landing!

Wait...

The speed sends me so fast towards the floor I don't even get a chance to react!

And... ARGH!... that impact with the floor...

Ouch.

That hurt...

At least I'm out of that curling position...

Okey... I walk through this next passage and...

What do I see? Another one of those things... designed to send me further into this deathtrap called a pinball machine...

Just great... uuh...

* * *

That took some time... jikes.

I gasp for air as I climb up the last part of the machine... oh the fresh air... I got out...

"That took some time. Had fun?"

That voice...?

No...

I look up as I do my best to get on my feet. And yup, there she is. Artemis...

"How the hell did you get here?" I ask her, crossing my arms.

"Now did you know..." She says as she tilt her head, placing a finger on her lips to give a "cute" effect. "I can actually teleport, and I forgot. Silly me!"

She smiles "innocently" at me as I simply growl in return. I'm getting enough of this...

So I begin to walk, hoping this will have a quick end.

"Oh, don't be like that Moony." She continues, placing a hand on my back. "I was just teasing with you like couples do."

Wait what?

"What what?" She asks, both her eyebrows being raised.

"You just called us a couple..." I say, raising an eyebrow myself.

"Oh Moon, I don't know what to say!" She giggles at me, giving me a slight push. "We just met and all..."

Woah, I am SO getting out of here...

"Huh? W-wait! Wait Moony!"

Now I know how Sonic felt...

Suddenly an U.F.O. Flew past our heads, a purple one too.

"The hell...?" I say as I look at it.

"Oh! That's one of the old bad guys Eggguy built!" Artemis says, pointing at the U.F.O. "I think it was built to catch the Time Stones. Let's crush it!"

And with that said the random girl runs towards the U.F.O., her sword in her hands.

I chuckle, this girl is random and that is just the half of it...

"Die alien scum!" She yells, jumping up and down trying to slash the space ship thingy with her sword.

"Heh, I thought it was a robot built by the professor." I simply say, following her.

"Yah, but a girl can always have a dream about fighting aliens!" She says, smiling at me.

"You like fighting?" I ask, crossing my arms.

"Hell yeah!" She says cheerily, striking a random sword pose. "Different from other girls I LOVE action! Especially on movies. Have you ever seen all the Die hard movies at the same time? Wow, what a rush you get!"

Oh...key?

"What do you mean okey?" She says, crossing her arms and pouts. "You think I'm weird, right?"

"No I don't think you're weird..." I tell her, trying to convince her I don't feel anything bad about her.

But yeah, she is odd.

"You're the odd one!"

"Just kill the 'alien', please?"

"YAY!" She says, slashing the spaceship into half which causes it to blow up and leave a box behind.

"What's inside?" I ask as I walk over to it.

Wait... is that a TV? Showing a pair of gray shoes...?

"Crush the TV and the item becomes real!" Artemis says.

The way she acts was different for some hours ago... she was acting professional the time we meet and now...

She acts like a little school girl.

But I chose to follow her crazy demands, and crush the TV with my food.

A bright flash suddenly comes from my feet, replacing my boots with some kind of gray sneakers!

The shoes from the TV screen? How?

"You really gotta get out of the city more." Artemis says with a chuckle as she shrugs. "These kind of stuff is things Sonic sees everyday!"

"So what do I do with the magic shoes of destiny...?" I ask her, raising an eyebrow.

"Wow, that sounds cool. Heh. Well they give you speed for a limited time! So go kill some more U.F.O.'s!"

Wait, there's more of them?

And yes, apparently there is! I can see some more purple space ships flying towards me.

Great... this isn't even a real task, these things got no guns!

"Sorry, but I think Sonic got rid of all the tough enemies when he was her last time... heheh." Artemis says, chuckling again.

"Great..." I simply say as I begin to ruuuu- holy crap this is fast!

And I like it! It feels like I can go anywhere at any speed!

Wait... can I possibly...?

Yes! I can spin dash! Yes!

* * *

"Okey. Every six of those spaceships are broken and my magic shoes of speed are gone... what now?"

Artemis simply points at one of the wrecked U.F.O.'s, a bright blue light coming from the inside.

I slowly walk over to the remains of the machine and pull my hand down, grabbing the shining object.

"Yay! We found a Time stone!" She shouts cheerfully, jumping up and down.

Heheh... I gotta say I do like her happy attitude more then the creepy one.

"**I'm not creepy!"**

Oh god, sword! Sword!

SWORD!


	11. Chapter 11: Stardust Speedway

**:-:**

**:-Moontooth-:**

**:-:**

**:-:**

**:-:**

**Lost**

**Chapter eleven: Stardust Speedway**

**O**

* * *

"**Moontooth's" POV  
10 years in the future...**

I love this feeling... the feeling of the wind gently stroking my wings as I fly through the city...

This great feeling... giving me the illusion of a free world...

I just want to fly every second in my life...

But unfortunately I get brought back to reality, hearing my dad yell.

"Roger, behind you!"

I quickly turn my head seeing one of the "Adnihilos" flying just behind me.

He's getting closer... can't let his soul gripping arm catch me...

That's right, they eat souls.

I open my wings a bit more, the wind giving me enough speed to fly around a tall building, giving me a chance to escape.

"Freedomers, this is Moontooth! Do you copy?" Come one, let their radio still work...

I heard stories about the "Adnihilos"... that their presence can turn off any technology...

And that they don't just eat souls, but hope...

"_Motor here, we hear you loud and clear."_

Oh thank god!

"Well as you might see on your little radar..." I say as I nearly dodge one of the "Adnihilos".

"I'm having a bit of trouble here. Anyone close enough for assistance?"

"_**Ya dant nad azistance wer u arr gong, Ancient!"**_

Oh god no!

I scream in pain, it's arm going through my chest!

No! It can't end like this!

My...**argh!**

**Gh-gaaaaaaaaah!**

**DAD!  
**

* * *

**Roger "Moon" Woodstock's POV  
"Present" time.**

"Stardust... Speedway. How original..."

I chuckle at my own words as I look at the road sign.

"Oh don't be so judging!" Artemis says, pushing me a bit. "It's a good name."

Yeah right...

Wow, now when I think of it... my personality have greatly changed after time!

Guess that's life for ya...

"Okey so we still need two more of those stones..." Artemis say as we slowly walk on the road, the quiet and forgotten amusement part next to us almost giving the place a spooky feeling.

I nod at her words as I look down into my pockets, our three time stones glowing inside.

"Plus the two that the knot guys got..." She mutters, scratching her head.

I nod in agreement, that we need to go to another place after this is just highly annoying...

"Why are the other two there and not on this planet?" I ask as this question have bugged me for some time now.

"Well as you might know, Sonic was once here..." Artemis say, trying to not look at me.

"So...?" I ask.

"Well... the reason he was there was because I was asleep on Earth..." She blushes at her stupidity, scratching her head some more. "So they didn't believe I could do the job right... so they let some old Owl guard two of the stones somewhere else..."

"Oh."

I chuckle, placing a hand on her shoulder so she wont feel bad.

"Everybody does mistakes." I tell her, her eyes now looking at me. "You shouldn't push yourself down."

She smiles brightly at me before giving me one of the tightest hugs I ever felt.

"Thanks Moony for caring!"

Get off m-

...ehm... ge-

Ge-

Man the words wont get out of my head and through my mouth...

I... I don't know, I feel safe in her arms...

Odd...

She reminds me so much of...

"No problem..." I softly say with a smile, hugging her back.

She looks up at me, a pair of confusing eyes staring into mine.

"What...? Something in my teeth?" I ask, not sure why she looks at me like that...

"You hugged me back..."

Ermh?

"So what?" I ask. "It's not li-"

I feel how my eyes are widening as my words die quickly, her lips colliding with min- wait what?

She's kissing me...? I mea- She IS kissing me!

I-I-I...

Why aren't I pushing her back...?

I...

Th-this isn't right... I mean, we just met...

I mean... I... I barely know her!

But then again... I'm not pushing her back...

I- I... I kind of like it...

I can feel my eyes are slowly closing...

Before I know it, I'm kissing her back...

She deepens it, dragging me closer to her.

It feels like I never would want to let go, no matter what...

It feels so right...

I can feel tears coming down from her eyes, slowly pouring down at my muzzle...

She's crying...?

She finally brakes the kiss, leaving me gasping for air.

That was my first kiss by the way...

"...I'm sorry..." She says, turning away so I can't see her face. "I... I don't know what got into me..."

She gives me a quick glance, letting me see her eyes are in tears but also that she is blushing...

"I just... people usually ignore me, think I'm annoying and... you're just so handsome and I heard great stories about you that even though you been through so much you could care for others no matter the situation and I thought that maybe... maybe you would care for me... and..."

"Artemis..."

She turns to face me, the confusion in her eyes.

"Did you know I always end up alone, no matter what?" I ask her. She shakes her head in return.

"I don't want to be alone again..." I say... my hands now on her shoulders...

I can't describe this... it's just... different...

I lean in closer to her and she simply follows my lead...

I.. no, wait.

Wait!

"What...?" She asks me as I step back for a second, trying to recall my thoughts and feelings.

Kissing her feels so right, indeed, but... I believe I got feelings for Karma...

Carmel...

"Carmel?"

Oh right, she reads mind..

"No it's okey..." Artemis assures me, stepping back as well. "Carmel is that girl back in the base right? The one that will die if we fail?"

I simply nod, not sure what to say or think anymore...

"Then let's get going..." She wipes of her tears as she starts to walk again. "We gotta find the remaining stones..."

Bu-?

"No Moon..." She tells me, still walking. "...you love her, I shouldn't have kissed you..."

…

My heart feels so heavy now...

What's right or wrong...?

I gasp as I suddenly feel something grabbing my foot.

I look down at the mud I somehow got to (Did I walk into a garden?) seeing a robotic arm holding onto my leg.

"Artemis! Get your sword..." I say.

She runs over to me, her sword in her hand as we both look down.

A robotic head, probably the owner of the hand, comes up and looks at us.  
Holy crap... that thing looks like Sonic!

It's eyes suddenly flashes red as it seems to scan us. What is this machine and what does it want...?

"_Annoying female lifeform... giant weapon... confirmed."_ It's metallic voice says, it's eyes focused on Artemis. The eyes flash a static screen for a second showing me that whatever this machine is, it's broken.

"Let go of him or I will shop you in half..." Armeis says, her sword ready to do as she says.

"Wait... I think he can be dangerous..." I say, holding a hand up to her.

"_Caring dumb male lifeform... no weapons... sympathy... confirmed."_

"Are you calling me stupid, tin can?" I say, feeling a bit pissed... Whatever that thing is, it can't call me stupid for no reason!

"_Attitude... confirmed..."_

Suddenly this... "robotic" Sonic stands up as it's eyes flash red again.

"_Targets required... Amy Rose and Sonic the hegehog... prepare to die..."_

Wait what?

"Artemis, look out!"

I quickly push her away as he charges at me, grabbing onto me as he begins to fly.

"Moony!"

Oh great, I'm being kidnapped by I robot!

"Let me go asshole!"  
_"Th-this...time...you'll...die...Sonic..."_

"I'm not Sonic you idiot!"

Jikes! This guy's CPU is far more then broken!

"I'll save you Moony!" Artemis yells as she suddenly runs after the robot that is carrying me.

And WOAH, she is FAST!

"_Impossible!"_ The robot growls, giving Artemis some deadly looks.

"HIY-"

She leaps into the air, now just some inches away from me and the robot.

"-YAH!"

Her sword goes completely through the Metal Sonic, leaving nothing behind but two pieces of metal!

"_Mi-mi-mission...mission fa-"_

An explosion comes out of the robot's pieces as I am being sent back towards the ground in a dangerous speed!

"Artemis!"

"Gotcha!" She says with a smile, now holding me in her arms as she softly lands on the ground and begins to run again.

"Ehm... thanks?" I say in confusion, not sure what happened.

"What? First time a girl saves you?" She says with a giggle.

"Thanks..." I repeat, smiling at her.

"To make you even happier..." She says, holding out another Time Stone. "I found this!"

Yes! One more to go!

But... then again... what happened before that robot attacked?

Should I choose Artemis, that I just met? Or give Carmel a chance, the girl I might just have higher feelings for...?

I hate choices like this...

* * *

**I love the idea of reversed roles XD**

**As you might have noticed, Moon is like Sonic (In personality) and Artemis is kinda like Amy.**

**Only difference is that Artemis here is the fast one =P**

**And yes... Moon is now confused over his feelings and thoughts... who should he choose and what should he do?  
**

**Who knows...**

**Besides me =P  
**


	12. Chapter 12: Another path

**:-:**

**:-Moontooth-:**

**:-:**

**:-:**

**:-:**

**Lost**

**Chapter twelve: Another path**

**O**

* * *

"**Moontooth's" POV  
10 years in the future...**

Everything is fading...

No... I'm the one who is fading..

I can see my whole life going past me...

I can see my own soul being pulled out of my body... creepy.

I guess this is it... I guess I'm really going to die...

I failed father... I failed mom...

I will be in the hands of god now... farewell world...

I tried...

"Sacre bleu!"

Wait what? Oh... the french guy...

Wait...

I am suddenly feeling like the "Adnihilo" behind me is letting me go... and my soul...

It's going back to my body? I don't know, I can't see...

But I do feel that I'm falling down...

How ironic, saved by the french guy just to die by the impact from the ground.

Hah... how funny.

Wait... something grabbed me...?

The dragon? Is that the dragon I'm hearing there?

I'm gonna make it? I'm gonna make it!

I am actually going t- wait... don't the dragon suck on landings?

...

Yup, _I'm dead._

* * *

**Roger "Moon" Woodstock's POV  
"Present" time.**

What a peaceful city. Technology, fountains.

I love this place.

Okey maybe it isn't completely peaceful thanks for the fact that the entire planet is stuck in a black hole... but still.

"Hey Artemis." I say, trying to catch the wolf girl's attention.

"Huh? Yeah?" She stops and turns so I can see her face.

"These time stones control time, right?" I ask, holding one of the Time Stones.

"Ehm... yeah. Why?"  
"Can I use one to go back in time?"

"Depends... what are you gonna do?"

Good question...

Let's say I can go back in time, which I can, what would I do?

Save my mother?

"Sorry... a selfish act wont work."

Wait what?

"What do you mean by selfish?" I ask, looking at her.

"I'm sorry Moon, but if you save your mother you would never turn into Moontooth which would change many things in history. I'm sorry but I can't let you do a time paradox..."

She sigh after given me the answer and then jumps at an UFO, slashing it.

"We found the last Time Stone! Yay!"

I nod with a smile as I look at the Time Stone I already have in my hand.

"How do I go back in time...?" Artemis sighed at my question, crossing her arms.

"Moon." She says, shaking her head. "I can't tell you."

Nice...

"Well we got the Time Stones, let's go back to the base and give the ones we already have."

"Erhm... right." Artemis says with a shrug, turning her back at me.

What...?

"Is there something I don't know?" I ask hear, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh nothing... nothing at all... I can teleport us back to the base now!"

...something isn't right here.

"You're not gonna give it to them, are you?" I ask, walking close to her.

"I'm sorry Moon but I can't let them get the Stones!" She says to me loudly, looking back at me.

"They are going to kill Karma!" I shout, can't she understand?

"Sorry Moon... destiny over feelings..."

And with that she places her hands on my head, my eyes suddenly getting tired...

"_Please forgive me..."_

Everything is getting dark...

Artemis... why...?

* * *

"_I still don't believe we should completely trust them, that is all that I'm saying. She just came here with him in her arms, saying that they need our help. Something isn't right here..."_

"_I know hon, but she seemed to be saying the truth."_

"_Yeah but I never seen her before. I even asked the wolf pack, they never heard of any Artemis."_

"**Uuuuuuuhhh..."**

"Oh, he's waking up. Get the glass of water ready, Bunnie."

My head hurts...

"Are you alright? You been passed out a long time."

Who's there...?

"Can you hear me?"

Gotta open my eyes...

Eventually... they open... yay...

"Yeah... I hear you..." I say, blinking several times as I'm trying to see who these silhouettes are.

"Good, drink this and try to stay calm." The... what seems to be a rabbit said, holding a glass with water towards me.

I slowly get up to a sitting position and grab the glass, drinking it's content.

"Thanks..." I say as I'm done, holding the glass back to the bunny. "Where am I?"

"You're in New Mobotropolis. Don't worry, you're safe here."

How did we get out of Mexico so fast...?

I blink some times more as I finally get my full vision back.

One Bunny... half robotic? That's interesting for sure.

And the other one is... a squirrel?

Nice jeans jacket, I didn't know the mall still sell those.

Nice boots- am I commenting her clothing style? Jikes, my personality is ticking off...

"What is your name?" The squirrel asked me, sitting down in a char next to the bed I was on.

"Roger... Woodstock... Roger Woodstock." I say, still having the worst headache in my life...

"Well, Roger... Nice name." The squirrel chuckles, nodding. "I'm Sally and this is Bunnie."

I give them a small simple wave, all my energy almost gone.

"Where...where's Artemis...?" I speak pretty odd... damn my voice is all screwed up.

"She's outside, talking with some people."

Right...

Wait...

Time Stones... Outside Mexico... Mission...

Karma!

I quickly jumped off the bed, causing my body to collapse on the floor cause of the lost energy.

The two girls now quickly trying to help me back on the bad.

"Are you stupid? I told you to calm down." Sally say, shaking her head. "Your body doesn't have it's full energy back."

"But I gotta g-"

"No buts. Calm down."

Great... some kind of "leader"...

"Whatever lady..." I mutter, laying myself back down on the bed.

_'So stubborn... just like Sonic...'_

Huh? Did I just read her thoughts?

Wait... she knows Sonic?

What's going on here...?

I feel the Time Stone getting warm in my pocket... whata hell?

In mere curiosity I take it out, watching it glower it glow more then ever.

"'Ey, ain't that one of those..." Bunnie begins, just before Sally cut her off.

"A Time Stone!"

Oh great, they know about it...

"Where did you get that?" She ask me, placing her hand on it.

"Sorry, none of your business." I say with a small growl, moving it away from her.

"What do you mean none of my business? I happen to run this place." She tells me, placing her hand on her chest.

"And I happen to be a damn hero, but people still try to kill me regardless what team they are on..."

"Don't you talk like that to me!"

"Sally, calm down." Bunnie say as she place her robotic hand on Sally, trying to calm her down.

"Maybe he has his reasons?"

"Oh great, you're awake." I suddenly heard Artemis say as she enters the room, a backpack in her hands.

"Mind telling me why we're here and not on the base...?" I mutter, wanting a answer very badly...

"We needed the two last Time Stones that these guys happened to have, we got them now." She said, making Sally look at her.

"Wait what? I don't know who you guys are but you can't just come in here a-"

"Let me guess..." I suddenly say, holding a hand up. "You're a princess? Cause you do act like a diva."

Her mouth flew open as she looked at me.

She gave me a frown before storming out, obviously pissed.

"She actually is a princess..." Bunnie say as she follows her friend out.

This I found quite funny, heheheh.

"Push down you're attitude, Moon." Artemis say as she walks over to the chair next to the bed and sits down. "These people are nice people."

Yeah whate- wait.

"You knocked me out by some... power! I gotta get back to Mexico!" I yell at her as I try on more time to get off the bed, I can't just lay here!

But unfortunately... that just leads to an impact with the floor... again.

"Take it easy, Moon... I accidentally used to much power when used the knockout spell at you... you okey?" Artemis says as she helps me back at the bed.

"No, I'm not okey! They are going to kill Carmelita!"

"Easy, fuzzball." She tells me, placing a hand on my head. "I got contact with the base a long time ago. They know we were just getting the other Stones. Now relax..."

No... not the heavy eyelids again...

Damn it... Artemis...

But a-at least Karma... is sa- safe...

Sleepy... close eyes...

"_Sleep well, Moony..."_ I hear just before everything goes black, as well as feeling a pair of lips on my forehead.

So... _sleepy..._


	13. Chapter 13: Mystic

**:-:**

**:-Moontooth-:**

**:-:**

**:-:**

**:-:**

**Lost**

**Chapter thirteen: Mystic**

**O**

* * *

"**Moontooth's" POV  
10 years in the future...**

I feel so thin as the dragon carries me...

So lifeless...

I'm not dead, but I am sure close to it...

My dad said once that no one has ever survived a "soul grab"...

Guess I'm the first... but I feel so weak...

Stupid self pity... urgh...

* * *

**Roger "Moon" Woodstock's POV  
"Present" time.**

...silence...

I'm asleep... I think...

Damn it Artemis... couldn't you have warned me before you used that knock out spell or whatever that was...

My eyes are still shut by my heavy eyelids, but I know I gotta be awake since I can hear myself breath.

So I think I'm going to take this time to think through what happened so far...

Carmel might be in danger, in Mexico... Artemis got a crush at me...

The Time Stones are important somehow...

My dad is apparently alive...

I'm a part of an old ancient wolf race?

This is all too much...

"Oh... great, you're awake..."

My eyes finally open as I look over to the door, seeing the squirrel Sally walk in.

"Your girlfriend doesn't seem to be the best for question, so I hope you swallowed your attitude cause I got some question to you." She says as she walks over to the chair, sitting down.

"We found this in your shoe..." She says, holding out a knife. "Who are you really?"

"A simple man, who fights for the good." I say, chuckling over how cliché it sounds. "What about you guys?"

"Ever heard about the freedom fighters?" She asks me. "We are the _real_ heroes."

I chuckle again at her saying, nodding.

"And you say I got an attitude? But yeah, I heard a bit about you guys now when I think about it. Sonic used to be one of you, correct?"

She nods at my question. "Know him?" She asks me and I nod in return.

"Yeah, he's the boyfriend of a friend of mine."

She sighs at my answer and shakes her head, this causing me to raise my eyebrow.

"You been with the guy... like close?" I ask, a chuckle leaving her lips.

"Don't go into my personal life and I wont get into yours, okey?" She says, standing up. "Now could you please tell me, why are you here? You want the Time Stones, but for what?"

I chuckle, shaking my head. "You believe I'm a bad guy, don't you?"

"Not really, I just don't trust you." She says, crossing her arms.

"And Artemis ain't my girlfriend, by the way..."

"Took you some time to answer."

I chuckle, looking back at her. "What happened with personal life?"

"We're even now." She says, shrugging with a smirk. "Just so you know, don't cause any trouble and don't boss anyone around."

"Because that's your job?"

She frowns at me, causing me to chuckle. This girl is easy to piss off, heh.

"Yes, I'm the leader. So watch your mouth."

I sigh, laying myself back down at the bed.

"Sorry, alright? I just... been through a lot." I tell her as I blink several times, still feeling tired.

"It's alright... I guess." She says shrugging before walking out. "In case you need me I'm right outside."

I hold my hand up, doing a thumbs up as I feel to lazy to use words.

"Oh, Moon you're awake." I hear a familiar voice say. I sigh and sit up again, seeing Artemis there again.

"What do you want?" I ask, trying to not sound too mean.

"Well I was wondering if you finally alright? Your wounds seemed healed."

Wounds? I look at my body and... yep, bandage and everything.

"When did I get this?" I ask, looking back at Artemis.

"The pinball machine and Metal Sonic." She explains, sitting down next to me on the bed. "I guess you didn't notice them, so that was the reason I knocked you out yesterday with that spell."

Oh...

"You didn't seem eager enough to go to sleep, and we needed those wounds healed so I had no choice. Forgive me?"

…

"Fine..." I simply say, earning a hug from her.

"I really do hope you don't hate me... but if you do it's understandable." She says before she lets me go, her expression looking a bit sad. "I am weird when I think about it..."

Artemis...

"You're not weird." I assure her, grabbing her hand to make her understand. "You are a wonderful person. A bit different and maybe not the smartest, heh, but you are wonderful. Really, you are."

She gives me a quick smile, placing a hand on my shoulder.

"You are just being nice..." She says, sighing. "Too nice..."

"No Artemis." I try to convince her, grabbing her hand. "I mean every word."

"Not your girlfriend, huh?" A voice speaks, dragging my attention to the door.

Oh, it's just that Sally woman...

"What do you want?" I ask, hearing her chuckle at the scene in front of her.

"Some old man in a robe just arrived, he wants to talk to you."

Huh?

Who can that be?


	14. Chapter 14: Karma

**:-:**

**:-Moontooth-:**

**:-:**

**:-:**

**:-:**

**Lost**

**Chapter fourteen: Karma**

**(The future part is longer today =) Enjoy!)**

**O**

* * *

"**Moontooth's" POV  
10 years in the future...**

Urgh... how long was I gone...?

Where am I...? The Ancients hideout...?

I think so, the smell of old books gives it away...

But where am I? On a bed?

If I am, I'm starting to get enough of it...

I always do something, get knocked out and then somebody needs to save me and places me on a bed for three days straight...

And I'm suppose to be the "chosen one", yeah right...

But maybe it is like dad said, I'm not trained yet. I need to control my emotions, get better at planning and attacks.

That's gonna take a time for sure...

I open my eyes to see that I am on a old stone bed in a temple somewhere.

That old smell... the almost broken walls.

Yup, I'm in the temple of the Ancient Wolves.

Now you're probably wondering who the Ancients are, correct?  
Well apparently they used to be this cult of an old dying wolf race, working together to keep the world going and also defeating all sorts of evil.

Every wolf that was born got their own special destinies, paths to follow in their lives.

Everyone got one, even me.

Apparently, I am some kind of chosen one who's suppose to save the world from soul eating, sun hating demons known as the "Adnihilos" who is the worst enemy of both worlds and the Ancients.

Unfortunately... I was somewhere else and my dad went looking for me...

The Ancients didn't stand a chance, and got killed...

And the Elderly, their leader Beowulf, was lost somewhere...

Lost...

I heard stories about alternative dimensions, worlds... and places where people can be locked in.

The Phantom zone, the void...

Many places with different names...

Was he locked in there? I don't know...

So the only Ancients left is my magical wizard dad who has been in the Iraq war, yes I know it totally doesn't make sense, and me.

Me, the chosen one. But I never got training.

But we did find this place, their home.

Here there should be enough food, shelter and books to plan a way to defeat these demons.

There is also an old room with historical weapons... so this will be our base.

The Free Fighters Of The Ancients... I like that name.

Heheh...

"Looks like you're alive. Man, that was some nasty stuff that happened to you." I hear somebody say as the door opens, a pretty big guy entering.

"Hi Rotor..." I say with very small smile as I get up, trying to stand on my two legs. "How long was I gone?"

"A couple of days, but we managed to patch you up with your dad's help. That guy got some magic tricks, heh."

I smile at him as I adjust my sunglasses. "So... you guys checked out the place?" I ask.

"Yeah, there are so many old stuff and books. This place is ancient!" He says with a smile, obviously liking the place. "And they even got some pretty neat technology too. I can understand a really intelligent race lived here."

Yeah sure... intelligent...

"Where is everyone else?" I ask, turning my head several times.

"Here and there. Antoine is over at the weapons room I think. He used that hammer of Tor that was there to save you... hell, I didn't know that story was true."

I chuckle, nodding. "In the life of an Ancient, the true stories are the ones to be called 'fictions'."

He chuckles at my saying, which happens to be one of the mottos of the Ancient.

"Ehm... where's Sally? I need to apologies for before..." I say as I rub my neck.

I really feel like an idiot for saying that... but I was in high stress back then... but I still gotta say sorry.

"She's in the library."

I bit my lip as I nod, now walking out of the room.

* * *

**Roger "Moon" Woodstock's POV  
"Present" time.**

I walk out the door to see a strange black wolf in a robe looking back at me.

Who is this strange fellow? The hood over his head gives him a mysterious look, the sunglasses just adding more on that.

Who is he? And what's up with the wooden staff in his hand? Is he a wizard?

Then Artemis walks up to me and begins to talk.

No...

She's telling me this is my father...

Well I knew he was alive... but still...

I ask him every question that has been in my head.

Who was he as a person? Why did everyone think he was dead? What about mom? Where was he when she got attacked?

Who are the Ancient?

But he simply shakes his head and grabs my shoulder, telling me to come with me.

Artemis sighs as I frown. Who does he think he is?

I'm his son! Doesn't that mean anything to him?

I deserve answers!

But no, he simply grabs onto my shoulder and tells Artemis to walk in closer.

I can see the Freedom fighters in the distance looking at us. They are probably wondering what is going on.

So am I! What is he doing?

He sighs, muttering something about inner chi being low cause of a coming enemy, and takes out a Chaos Emerald.

A Chaos Emerald?

Wait... I have magic blood right? But that means!

I quickly snatch the Emerald from my father as well as Artemis backpack.

I'm not sure this will work, but it is worth a shot...

"**Chaos!"**

Everything seems to stop as the Emerald in my hand is glowing.

"**CONTROL!"**

* * *

The white flash slowly fades... and I look around trying to recognize my surrondings.

And I do, I'm back in the Mexican terrorist base.

But everything is different...

It's seems so old and abandoned, like it is going to fall apart any time...

Where is everyone...?

I turn around, walking over to the security room. If something happened here, I gotta find out.

As I walk towards the door I take a look on my surrondings.

It looks like people were in a hurry to get out before something happened...

I smell the air, smells like an big explosion.

Wait... the dome... The black hole!

I quickly run towards the location of the dome, only to see a big hole in the middle of building!

An explosion was here... no, an implosion.

The Black hole... it... it sucked in the entire dome, scientists and everything.

It then imploded, causing some kind of... I don't know?

I look at my hands for a second... they... they are fading?

A flash goes in front of my eyes, I see my life as a kid... _Another flash, I'm older... I'm walking towards some kind of library..._

_Is that Sally? What is this place? A temple? Why do I feel like I'm about to say something important...?_

The flash comes back, taking me back to reality.

Is this place some kind of paradox place? Man I hate to do the math...

I look at a broken Mirror on the floor, each piece showing a different Roger Woodstock...

In different ages...

What the hell?

I better go back to that security room...

I run towards the area, making sure nothing is around.

I'm not sure where everyone went before this place turned into a proof of paradoxes, but I am about to find out!

I kick the door open and walk over to an monitor, turning it on with the help from a console.

_-Please type a command-_

oh great, one of these old DOS computers or what it is called... This place needs a mac or something.

Okey... what is the command I need to type? I better guess...

_**Command: Access Camera recordings.**_

_-Searching in folder/folders: __C:\Documents__ and settings\Main user\Security\Recordings-_

Yes! I thought that was the wrong typing, oh well this might just be an easy DOS. Thank god for that...

_-Showing latest recording, please wait...-_

An old recording comes up on the screen, showing an alarm being on in the base.

"_**Everyone, leave the base. The black hole is imploding. This is not a drill."**_

I see their leader, Cronus, walking into the room Karma was locked in.

He grabs her arm, telling her to hurry if she wants to live. Something about that he really don't care but that she might be useful if alive.

That fucking bastard...

Where are they taking her...? Where is she?

Argh! This is so annoying! So damn annoying that I feel like I want to smash something.

Why not? Yeah...

I smirk, smashing the screen before thinking.

That felt good... but what now? How can I find her...?

Wait... I got the Time Stones on me, don't I?

I take out one from my pocket, smiling a the truth.

I do have them!

But I don't know how to-

But somehow, my mouth opens... like I know what I am about to say...

"**C-c...Chronos!"**

Chronos?

"**CONTROL!"**

* * *

_Everything is on rewind, except me..._

_I'm a shadow for the people walking backwards into the base._

_No running... they are running._

_One of the runners is holding onto a half-fox, half-cat._

_Kar_**ma!**

Everything stops going rewind as all the people around me begin to run forward in a hurry, not really wanting to be caught in the coming implosion of the black hole.

I gotta follow Cronus! Wait... his name is th- no biggie, just a name.

I gotta get him!

"Cronus!" I yell, trying to catch his attention.

But he simply ignores me as he keeps running for an exit.

"Carmelita!" I yell in stand, this time catching the attention of Karma.

"Wood!" She yells, trying to get off Cronus.

He stops though, smirking at me.

"I knew you would be here, Moontooth..." He says, holding a gun towards Karma's head!

What? What the hell is going on now?

"I know the coming implosion will erase me and everyone inside, there is no way for me to get out of here alive. Without the Time Stones. Give them back to me, so I can once again have the powers that made me god!"

What...?

"Oh, don't 'what' me!" He says, still smirking. "Yes, I can read your thoughts. And yes, I am the real Greek god Cronus."

What? Oh no... this guy is crazy.

"My powers were sealed in those silly stones, and I want them back! I knew you would use it's powers to rewind time so you could save your girlfriend. But you shall fail, we shall all fail, if you don't give me those stones!"

Damn it! What am I going to do?

Wait...

I look down, feeling that something is under my foot.

Before thinking, I snatch the object with my tail and spin around.

I let my tail get a tight grip on the trigger, letting the gun shot out a bullet.

"NO-!"

*BANG*

Karma screams in fear as her kidnapper falls down, with a bloody bullet in his hole.

He deserved it. He was a crazy, psychotic monster.

Just like the Greek god Cronus, who ate his children as he didn't want them take his place...

Idiot.

"Karma, get my hand!" I yell as I run over to her, the Time Stone in my hand.

She grabs the free one as I rise the one holding the Time Stone.

"Let's get out of here." I say. She nod in return.

"Wood... there is something I gotta say, about my feelings for you... and what I think about that you are Moontooth!" She suddenly says, grabbing my shoulders.

***Bang!***

"Eh?" Is the odd noise that leaves her lips, but the noise isn't the only thing that leaves her mouth...

Blood...

Blood.

Blood!

"Karma!"

Oh no, what happened? She's not responding!

She fell down on the floor, her eyes wide open.

No... this can't be! It just can't!

I quickly examine her to see what happened. What just happened?

Her... her chest...

There was a bomb in her chest!

Cronus!

KARMA!

"**NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"**

I can't believe this! I won't belive it!

Wait, didn't Amy save Sonic's life somehow? He died but she brought him back!

How do I do it...? Do I need to have true feelings for her?

I do! I do have true feelings for her! I LOVE HER, and I wonder if she does the same!

She can't die, but she already done it!

I kiss her lips, hoping she will come back in my arms.

But the cold lips is the only thing I feel... nothing else...

I gotta go back in time again!

"Chronus Control!"

...what?

**It's not working! IT ISN'T WORKING!**

**Why isn't it working?**

...I...

...I...

Karma... it's karma, isn't it?

I lost her cause of the lifes I took... that's the thing, right?

Heh... how ironic...

I lost Karma cause of karma...

Karma...

Karma.

**KARMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!**


	15. Chapter 15: Bloody truth

**:-:**

**:-Moontooth-:**

**:-:**

**:-:**

**:-:**

**Lost**

**Chapter fifteen: Bloody truth**

**O**

* * *

**Artemis's POV  
"Present" time**

"-CONTROL!"

The white flash goes away from my eyes, just so I can get greeted by another flash.

A flash of blood!

Right in front of me I see the people inside this doomed facility, these terrorists, being slaughtered and killed by Moon... by my Moony.

**This isn't him! What is he doing?**

I look down to notice the dead body if the girl from before, the girl he loves...

She died...? And it was their fault?

Oh my god...

"_**I'll kill all of you! Every single one! The implosion will never get you before I slaughter you all!"**_

I take a step back in fear, the scene in front of me being something so horrible that I never had the misfortune to see before.

His claws have grown so large, and his fur is darker then ever!

He is now a killer wolf... but worse...

His fur color and the sharpness of his claws and fangs are nothing like mine... no...

He isn't a wolf, he is a dark wolf. He is in his dark form.

He wont stop this killing until he is satisfied... He wont stop until the pain inside his heart is gone...

Even though it feels hard to understand... I do feel his pain.

But I can't let him do this!

"Moon!" I shout as I run towards him, a bit shocked over the fact that he is a lot bigger then he ever was...

He is huge!

But no matter, I must stop him.  
"Moon stop!" I grab his arms, his red eyes looking back at me in anger. "We gotta get out of here before this place blows!"

"_**Let me go!"**_He growls, trying to push me off. It wont be that easy, though. _**"They deserve to die, all of them!"**_

"Maybe they do but you don't!" I shout, trying to make him understand.

Please understand!

If we don't get out of here we will die!

And I don't want you dead...

But I guess I will have to force him out...

"Chronos!"

"_**Don't you dare!"**_

"**CONTROL!"**

The room flashes blue and now time is going fast forward, going to after the implosion so we are taken away from harms way.

The light disappears, leaving us in the deserted military base...

"I'm sorry... I really am..."

He gently pushes me away, his body and aura now back to normal.

"Tell my dad..." He suddenly says, slowly walking away from me. "...that I wont join the cult, yet..."

"Why?" I ask, his back turned at me.

"Because..."

He turns to me, my heart almost stopping at the sight.

Right in front of me is Moon holding his bloody paw in front of him with a smirk, a smirk that can't mean anything good...

"I'm going home..." He says, still smirking. **"CHAOS CONTROL!"**

And that leaves me alone in my fear...

Where did he go...?

His mind have shattered... but it can be fixed, right...?

It must!

But that would mean that someone should be by his side...

And I don't know where he is...

* * *

**"Unknown's" POV  
2 years later...**

My location is my home.

My home is Carcer.

Carcer is a city full with criminals, murderers and corrupted police forces.

Carcer City is a place without laws.

Someone needs to bring the laws back.

Seems like killing is the answer...

Heh, I sound like I did for some years ago... when I became a famous murderer.

I guess I am a killer.

But a damn good one! And in a good way too!

I have morale, because I only kill those who deserve it!

And the killing might just push away the pain from the moments where I lost those who were deary to me...

It did before, it can do it again.

This time... No regrets!

No leaving anyone behind!

No other paths!

And no love life...

My name?

Roger... Moontooth.

I am barely a killer... but I am good at killing.

Stay on the good side, unless you like knives.

I know I do.

And that my friend... is the bloody truth.

_**Live with it.**_


	16. Chapter 16: Epilogue

**:-:**

**:-Moontooth-:**

**:-:**

**:-:**

**:-:**

**Lost**

**Chapter sixteen: Epilogue**

**O**

* * *

**Roger Moontooth's POV  
10 years in the future...**

For some reasons... I see my memories come back at me.

I'm not sure why... side-effects by the "soul grab"?

I'm not sure... but I do remember something, like it was yesterday...

The day my mind was twisted by the death of Carmelita Ingluesias Travels...

I quickly went to Carcer City... and became Moontooth, fully.

Roger Moontooth...

I can't lie, he and I are the same person. We are needed to survive.

Like Yin and Yan... The good and the bad is needed for survival.

But back then... when I turned back to Moontooth, just Moontooth, there was mostly bad.

In three years I stayed like that, only killing...

Then I got two messages.

The first was from the Travels family.

They had invited me to the funeral of Karma...

Before I knew it, I was standing next to her family.

We shared each others sadness, and I no longer felt alone.

I met her cousin from New York, Jack Travels.

He was about 12 back then... a good kid, should stop smoking.

It almost like I met him before...

When I left the family, I felt something inside of me.

My beating heart, and it's feelings.

I had failed to lock my feelings completely, or the lock just got broken by the funeral.

I wanted to lock my feelings again and continue to be Moontooth...

But the other message ruined it...

It was from Amy, and Sonic. It was an invite to their wedding.

I just couldn't say no... but if I went there...

Then I just knew I would not be able to continue be Moontooth, and so I would have to get to the difficult task of forgiving myself.

Which I back then couldn't... So I made up a plan...

I'll tell you more about it later...

Right now I'm _**lost**_ in my thoughts...

* * *

**This is the end of the first story. The second one (Coming REAL soon) takes place under Sonic and Amy's wedding, explaining Moon's "plan" and what happens later.**

**The third one is the last one, taking place only in the future. It will focus more on the war between Moon, his new friends and the demons know as the ****"Adnihilos".**

**Here are some questions and answers:**

_**Will Artemis be back? **_**Yes.**

_**What is up with the wings...?**_** Will be explained later.**

_**Will Amy and Sonic be on the second story?**_** Yes, along with more main characters from the Sonic world.**

_**Will your story have any more connections with SugarhogRose's story?**_** Depends... I'll have to ask her, or she will ask me when she reads this XD**

**That's all for now folks!**

_**Laterz!**_


End file.
